Young Love
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Jaden Yuki and his brother Haou Yuki are having trouble with their life, they've been living alone for 14 years. What will happen when 3 familiar faces come back? JadenXCherry-Violet & HaouXJamie-Ashley. Lemon/Lime for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"_Mother dear, I'm going to hang out with Jaden-chan, mind?"_

_A woman around in her early 30s, with waist-length raspberry-red hair and a shoulder-length side-fringe was tucked out of the elegant woman's face by a gold clip, wearing a wrist-length-sleeved ankle-length off-the-shoulder pale-blue dress with a pastel pink apron on while she was drying the dishes, with a smile she glanced over to young child with her pine-green eyes shining happily, "Dear, I always approve of that boy, you know that. Just be careful of Haou, remember?"_

_The young girl with armpit-length cherry-red hair styled a little more wildly then the woman's but still same non-the-less, the girl grinned her chin-length side-fringe getting into her face making her cross her arms over her lavender coloured no-sleeved turtleneck, "Aw."_

_The woman smiled waling over to her daughter pulling her gold clip out of her hair and pulling the young one's fringe back out of her face, "You can keep that clip since your side-fringe seems to be getting long now."_

_The young girl uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on the grey mini-skirt that covered her thighs. "Thanks mother!" she then turned a heel and ran out of the house her knee-high grey boots clacking on the hard ground as she ran._

"_Jay-Jay! I'm allowed!"_

_A brown mop with a slight orange-brown highlight popped up from over the fence, "Really?"_

"_Want me to get Jamie-Ashley and Hikari to join us?"_

"_YAY!" He cheered his brown eyes shining with happiness. _

_They were now just walking out of the shops, the taller brunette that looks more like the smaller boy's identical twin then an elder brother, "Jaden. Stop staring in that card shop, it's late."_

_The younger one called Jaden pouted, "But there's a card I really, really want in there!"_

_The small redhead girl walked up to Jaden with a smile, "Jay-Jay, you really want that card?"_

_He nodded, "I do Cherry-Violet."_

_Cherry-Violet looked over to the taller brunette, "Haou, please?"_

_Haou sighed, "Ask Jamie-Ashley or Hikari not me."_

_Cherry-Violet and Jaden looked over to the tall boy with shoulder-length fiery-red hair with blonde high-lengths throughout it, his amber eyes stared down at the young girl and boy with a sigh, "No."_

_They then turned to the girl with blonde – almost white – chin-length hair tied up in a ponytail with strands hanging around her face, "Fine." She then got her wallet out and gave the two kids a couple of paper notes to go get the card they want, "Just hurry up."_

_In a flash the two were in and out of the store grinning eagerly. _

_Cherry-Violet giggled, "We can go home now!"_

_Jaden hugged Cherry-Violet, "You're my best friend in the whole wide world Chez-Vi!"_

_She returned the hug, "You are too, Jay-Jay!"_

_Once they reached home they the five froze seeing police cars and an ambulance outside both of their houses, this scared the youngest of the two, "Wh-what's happening?" the redhead girl stammered._

_Haou walked over to a police officer and asked questions, the other watched as eldest of the five widen his eyes I shock, this scared the youngest even more. The officer pulled off his hat and bowed his head deeply apologising._

_Cherry-Violet knowing full well what's happened, "B-Both our family's have been murdered."_

_Jaden stared at the younger girl in shock, "What does that mean?"_

_Hikari looked down at the two kids, "Jaden, it means our parents are gone."_

_Jaden's eyes filled up with tears, "G-Gone? No they can't!"_

_Haou ran over to his little brother and picked him up carrying him toddler-style patting him comfortingly. Cherry-Violet being the youngest yet knowing one of the group, she walked up to the officer with her sad smile, "Were they murdered by that wanted criminal?"_

_Hikari and Jamie-Ashley widened their eyes, How on earth would she know that?_

_The officer nodded, the redhead girl turned around and smiled at them, "Mother, knew."_

_Jamie-Ashley and Hikari widened their eyes, "Huh?"_

_Cherry-Violet motioned them to come closer as she took a few steps away from the police, "When I asked you two to come with me, Jay-Jay and Hoau, she forced you to leave in an angered tone, yet, as soon as you two left I heard her start crying, she was threatened about something and father knew nothing of it."_

_Haou glared at the redhead girl, "Why are you smiling when your mother is dead? Don't you have emotions?" he demanded._

_Jaden moved his head from Haou's shoulder to look at his best friend, the young girl smiled, "Because, we're going to get separated someday, I know that."_

_What she said was true, they were put into an orphanage about a month after that, she and her elder siblings were adopted. Leaving Jaden and Haou behind, leaving the smaller brunette crying for days on end yet the young redhead didn't shed a tear only smiled, saying, "When we are older, you and I will find each other. Be sure of it."_

_Jaden stopped crying and did his signature pose, "That's game until then."_

That was 14 years ago. I haven't been able to find her since then...

I am now 18 years old but I live with my brother Haou, still in the same house, I still being at school have to attend the public instead of the private school being unable to pay that much.

"Jaden, get your butt up from bed, dinner's ready!" I heard Haou call from downstairs, I shrugged, not really feeling so hungry now, yeah me not eating, it's serious drama! Tsk, why people worry about me if I don't eat so much, sheesh. "Jay! I've cooked your favourite Fried Shrimp!"

That's a treat, we normally can't cook any special meals because we barely have any money anymore. But still life was okay... I guess. "I'm not hungry!" I turned down Fried Shrimp, what's he gonna ask, if I want chocolate?

But then I hear footsteps to my room and in came Haou his golden yellow eyes staring at me, "Jaden, you okay? Turning down your favourite?"

I smiled faintly, "Gomenasai, Haou, I was thinking about all those times Cherry-Violet had cooked for us even only being 3 she was her family's prodigy."

Haou frowned, "Oh, you miss her?" I looked away, I will not cry in front of my brother. "Or do you just wanna see how hot she looks now?" he smirked down at me. I threw a pillow at him but missed since he stepped out of the way, damn his reflexes. "Jay, come down and eat, you haven't eaten a thing since this morning and that was only an apple."

I shook my head, "Gomen, you can eat without me tonight."

I rolled over so my back was facing him as my elder brother sighed closing the door and walking back down the stairs.

The next day Haou had dropped my off at school, turning to him I waved half heartily as he drove off, "Have fun at work!"

I could hear him laughing while he drove off and yelling out, "Love ya bro!" Okay he may be acting out of character but still he's always been there for me...

"Jaden!"

I blinked then turned to see that Hassleberry and Syrus two of my best friends running up to me smiling, but Syrus frowned, I blinked man, what did I forget something? "Yo Sarge, have yeh studied for the exam?"

I blinked three times then cried out, "AH! I FORGOT!"

Alexis then came walking up to me with a sigh, "Jaden, study. REMEMBER!"

How could I remember? I was thinking about Cherry-Violet all night...

I sighed hearing the bell ring, "ANYWAY LET'S GO!" I gave my signature pose with a wink.

Syrus laughed, "Okay, Jay, let's go, roll call now."

Us four walked to our classes, Hassleberry had to leave with Blair – another friend of mine – to go to his roll-call classroom while Syrus, Alexis and I walked to ours which was the same. Once we were in and seated – being half an hour before being able to go to first period class – our names been marked the three of us started talking about what we were doing for summer vacation. Syrus had suggested that me and Haou stay with him for a fortnight but I declined not wanting to be a burden.

But then I heard people whispering around me, ignoring that I hear the teacher come back into the classroom, "Students, please I like to introduce you to a new student to this school, she's come all the way from Australia, lived here and moved to California then is back, please give her a warm welcome." He clapped his hands. I turned to glance over my shoulder to see the new girl as she walked into the class, everyone broke out into surprise gasps and whispers.

She raised her head and stared at the classroom blinking, "Well, I see a lot of pheromones around the school, jeez, jock season or are some girls in heat like animals?" she smirked. "Any questions before I say anything about myself."

Questions before name? Wow.

I saw Alexis raise her hand, the new girl nodded to her, "Are you Cherry-Violet Harmony the famous Australian singer?"

She laughed, "Oh, so you do know me around here? Ha!" she grinned again. "Anyway, anymore questions?" I stared wide eyed, is this girl Cherry-Violet? The same Cherry-Violet I knew 14 years ago? Impossible. But I raised my hand having my bangs covering my eyes. "Yes? The brunette boy next to the blonde that just asked."

I took a deep breath, "Are you that Cherry-Violet that lost her parents to a murder 14 years ago along with another family, then was put into an orphanage but when adopted was separated from that person and their sibling?"

She stared at me rather shocked at the question, Alexis narrowed her eyes at me and slapped me on the head, "Jaden, that's rude to butt into someone's personal business, but how do you know that anyway?" she blinked being surprised.

I looked up and over to the redheaded girl, she stared at me with side eyes still, "Jaden? Jaden Yuki? Is that really you?"

I nodded to her grinning, "The one and only!" I gave her my signature pose again.

She stared at me in total shock, "Jay-Jay! I can't believe it! After all these years, I find you still here!" she dropped her bag onto the floor and ran over to me jumping onto me wrapping her arms around my neck, "It's been so long Jay-Jay..."

When she pulled away I noticed the shocked looks and some jealous looks, I blinked, "So, Chez-Vi, how's Jamie-Ashley and Hikari?"

She giggled, "Going good, going good, so how's things with you?"

I sat down back in my seat, Alexis was sitting next to Syrus since I said I didn't want to have anyone sitting next to me in case of a distraction. Cherry-Violet sat down in the empty seat with a smile, I looked away, "Not good, actually..."

Cherry-Violet tilted her head to the side, "Why, what's happened? Are you and Haou in some sort of trouble?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly."

Cherry-Violet furrowed her eyebrows, then stated, "You look scrawny," she giggled, "I come over this afternoon and cook for ya like I did when I was 3?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friends look rather surprised that this girl is a talented girl for her age. "I'd love you too, but I don't think you should..."

She frowned, "Oh, I understand." She then looked up to the clock then smirked, "3...2...1..."

The bell then rang, dang she's still got it just like when we waited for cookies to cook we counted down seconds. I still remember that. I laughed, "The famous countdown, that brings memories back."

Cherry-Violet nodded, I also noticed she was wearing her mother's gold clip, ah, to keep something of hers with her, we both got to our feet and began walking out of class, I told Syrus and Alexis to walk ahead while I catch up with Cherry-Violet. We walked in awkward silence, but I broke it when we were halfway through the hallway, "So, what you got next?"

"Uhm, I think Dance class." She blinked, "Dance, isn't that like gym class?" she glanced at me.

I shook my head, "Iie, it's for seniors only."

She nodded, "Oh, my guessing you have it now too?" I nodded, "Ms Fontaine?" again I nodded. She smiled. "Yay, I'm with my little Jay-Jay."

I blinked, "Little?"

"Yes, I'm taller yet younger than you." She gave me her trademark cat-like smile, "So little."

I pouted, "You're mean."

She giggled as we continued walking. We have around 10 minutes to get to dance class since Ms Fontaine doesn't get there until around 20 minutes after the bell. She stopped walking and turned around to see why she'd stop, I then saw that one of the Jocks of our school was talking to her. I walked back a few steps to watch and hear what was going on.

"Hello there babe, new here?"

Cherry-Violet smirked, "Yes, so? I do know my way around not being a blonde fucktard like you mate, now ditch it or I go nasty." Whoa, she uses those types of words, my guessing Hikari taught her those words. I continued on listening.

"Getting nasty, now that maybe what I wanna see." The jock smirked as he was about to wrap an arm around her waist but then this is what surprised me was she just spun out of the way until she was next to me.

"Sorry, luv, I would soo love to stay and chat but I don't like being late for classes." She stated as she then started walking off. I ran up to catch up to her and grinned, "You certainly haven't changed much have you?"

She smiled faintly, "Yeah...not much, eh?" that sounded a little saddened but I'll worry about that later. I'm just so happy I have Cherry-Violet back! "So..." we finally made it to the school hall door, I pushed it open and walked into the large room.

"Nice for you to join us, Slacker." I rolled my eyes at Chazz and his 'slacker' insult, I am used to it by now. "Ooh, so you brought a hot girl with you too? Never knew you had it in you."

I noticed a pink tinge on Cherry-Violet's cheek actually it looks cute, I couldn't help but smile, but then the rest of the class – excluding my friends – surrounded Cherry-Violet I quickly moved out of the way so I didn't get trampled then walked over to my friends in confusion, "Why did that happened?" I questioned Syrus.

Syrus looked up to me like I had grown three heads, "Don't you know who she is?" he demanded, "That's the famous Cherry-Violet Harmony, singer, dancer, actor and poet!"

I scratched the top of my head, "I don't have a T.V remember?"

Alexis sighed, "You really DON'T know her?"

I grinned, "Chez-Vi's my best friend since we were kids, I've known her since she was one day old."

"WHAT!"

Cherry-Violet and I both chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, he's right, we have."

"WHAT?"

Man, I'm getting sick of that. Oh well, a LONG day ahead of us...

"Are you sure?"

"Syrus for the last time, I. AM. SINGLE!" I cried out in frustration.

I heard a chuckle from beside us and I turn my head to see Cherry-Violet with two others, "Well, you are still single, never knew you'd not like dating."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "So what if I don't Chez-Vi?"

She giggled, "Jay-Jay, Jam-Ash and Hik would like to say hello again." She pointed to the other two that were with her.

Jamie-Ashley gave a half salute, "Nice knowing, ya still remember us."

Hikari smirked, "So, he's short stuff now? Good, twerp."

I laughed awkwardly, they scare me now. Anyway, I look around and noticed Haou in his car waiting, "Hey, I better get going guys, sorry, see ya." I began running off but I felt my arm get tugged back.

Cherry-Violet stopped me and smiled, she slipped a piece of paper in my hand and pecked me on the cheek, "Call me if you need me, you know that drill."

I nodded, as she ran back and I ran over to Haou's car opened the door and got in. I held a hand to my chest and panted, Haou glanced over to me with a smirk, "So got a kiss from a chick, eh?"

"For your information, that was Cherry-Violet."

There was a long pause, Haou blinked rather speechless then widened his eyes, "She's here? After this long?" I nodded. He sighed, "Well, we can't have her having pity on us being poor after all."

I frowned, "Did you get fired?" He nodded, I sighed, "I'll look for a job in the morning ready for the Summer."

He glared at me, "No! I forbid you to."

"Haou we need the money! And you're not my father!"

That shut him up, but instead he turned around and turned the car on but it kept spluttering, maybe I was too harsh... "Haou..." I leaned over to see tears rolling down his cheeks, in all the time I've seen Haou upset I've never seen in cry, "We'll work this out, don't worry..."

"I try my hardest to look after you. But I guess I'm not like dad and it is just pathetic." He banged his fists against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Haou...we will get back to our feet don't worry..."

"Jaden, how can we if we have nowhere to live?" he demanded. I froze...that took me by surprise....now we are in deep shit...

Me: that's the first chapter of Young Love

Jaden: Why am I poor?

Me: I don't know its just how my dream went o.o

Jaden: Okay...

Cherry-Violet: YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Being unable to sleep in a bed our car was all we could do, we got some clothes that we could wear when needed. Some food since I don't eat much anymore...

It was now the last day of school, why she arrive two days before the end I wonder? Anyway, I got myself dressed into my uniform again and got out of the car, "I better get going Haou..." I frowned.

Haou nodded, "See you bro." I closed the car door and walked down the path to the front gate. I saw Cherry-Violet chatting along with her siblings, wait how old were they? Jamie-Ashley was two years older than Cherry-Violet I think...that makes him about 19. Hikari is one year younger than Haou makes her 21. Then ....oh wait they just give her company...

The redhead girl looked over her shoulder and saw me and smiled, that smile of hers could lift my spirits any day. "Jay-Jay, so we have a short day today?" I nodded not really wanting to talk, still feeling a little down that Haou was fired and we lost our house... I sighed. The girl looked at me concerned, Jamie-Ashley and Hikari said goodbye to their little sis and walked off to what I saw was a limo. What was she rich? "Jaden, is everything okay?" she paused as the bell rang, I went to go to class but she grabbed my arm stopping me, "Jaden Yuki, talk to me."

"How can I? You've gone for 14 years and think that just because you come back makes everything okay?" I demanded. Why am I yelling at her? It isn't her fault.

But she smiled and understood. "C'mon, let me treat you to some fried shrimp."

I shook my head, "Okay..." I wasn't sure, but knowing her she may get everything outta me...

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled, "So, you going to tell me why you look so down? You're always so cheerful and you don't care that I left and came back, because I'm still friends with you and I am here now."

I sighed not really wanting to tell her...but... "Okay, but do not shout any pity on either me or Haou." She nodded sipping her coffee again. I waited for my food but then started on explain to her what's wrong.

Once I got up to where I found out we haven't got anywhere to live I snapped tears began pouring from my eyes. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

I was about to get up but she stopped me again and pulled me to sit next to her on the cushion like seat. "Jaden, you know I want to help you...but if I know you right, asking for you to live with us and to use our money will fail, so how about Haou works for me?"

I looked up to her and smiled, "Thank you, I think Haou might be happy with that."

"But, on one condition,"

I blinked that's new, "What?"

"You both live with me, Jam-Ash and Hikari."

"Wait, what?" I widened my eyes. I mean sure we used to have sleepovers when we were kids but...uhm this will be awkward since we are both teens...

I don't think she understand why I was kinda getting a little nervous about that situation, "Uhm sorry, but no, I will decline that."

She blinked a few times then puffed out her cheeks in her attempt? at a pout I think. "Why not?"

She then glanced over to a waitress that works in this café whom was standing there with a silver platter in her arms; I swear this place is a fancy rich restaurant. "May I get you anything more? Miss Harmony?"

She sighed, he gave the girl a few paper notes, wait, a few? That isn't just a few that's like over 200 dollars (not good with yen _) for just a cup of coffee and maybe some Fried Shrimp, like huh? "Here, keep the change."

The waitress glanced over to her manager I think with a bright smile, I then stared at Cherry-Violet in confusion, "Chez-Vi, just who in the world are you?"

"You know full well who I am, I am just a little different, like older." She smiled.

I shook my head, "I don't believe you..."

She frowned at me, "Jay-Jay... shall I do something different?" I looked up to her in curiosity, "Haou work for Jamie-Ashley in his photography shoots. And _you_." I blinked when she made the word 'you' sound more like in bold if it was writing. "If you won't live with us, you shall be my personal slave."

I widened my eyes; did I get a double meaning for that? I gulped, "Uhm, Chez-Vi..." I am rather unsure to be able to reply to that...

She looked at me in concern, "I only mean that as a job so you're able to live with me and still get paid by me but not freeloading since you'll be working for me especially."

I shook my head, "Sorry, I can't...Haou wouldn't approve..." I looked away.

Cherry-Violet sighed, "Okay, let's go to class then, we'll talk about it after school time." She then got up to her seat and sighed, "But no matter what the offer is still open, you are my best friend still Jay-Jay, I never pity something slash one so strong... you're just beginning to concern me.." I looked to my hands that were in my lap, I shifted in my seat, then I looked at my thigh when I felt a warm weight upon it, I looked up into her lime-green eyes that were showing with uncertainty, "If I lose you again, I won't be able to forgive myself...please...talk about it with him..."

I felt a tight tug on my chest so I gripped onto my uniform shirt tightly where my heart was, "Please, don't be sad, I'm not going anywhere." I then looked at her with a grin, "Let's go, Crowler's class is now and he's gonna screech at me being late!"

Cherry-Violet smiled sweetly, "Okay, c'mon," she then got a grab of my hand and pulled me from my chair and we began running out of the café.

"Jaden Yuki! You're late!" Dr. Crowler screeched, yup, you guessed it he's our maths teacher.

I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry, teach."

Then I was pushed out of the way slightly so Cherry-Violet could get through and into the classroom too, "Excuse me, I am terribly sorry, but I got lost and ran into Yuki here, I hope you didn't mind him showing me fully around the school to find where my classes are."

"Oh, then that's alright then." I heard him mumble under his breath, I laughed mentally, he SO wanted to give me a detention. Go! Cherry-Violet!

I grinned, we then walked over to two spare seats near Alexis and Chazz, those two sat next to each other so me and Chez-Vi sat next to each other. But then I heard Cherry-Violet whispered to me as she walked pass to her seat, "You totally owe me."

I pouted but then started trying to pay attention to teach.

"Wake up Jaden!"

My eyes fluttered open to meet with grey eyes, I see it was Syrus, wow, slept through last period too? Did I sleep that uncomfortably? Shaking that though off, "What's up bud?"

"I wanna know if you like to come with me and Zane for dinner tonight?"

I blinked, "Why though? And can my bro come?"

"Of course Haou can come!" Syrus smiled, "And why? Because I want you too."

I smiled faintly, "O-Okay, I'll meet you at your house at seven?"

"And please don't wear your uniform like last time." He gave me a unimpressed look, "Okay?"

I nodded as he skipped away, but then I noticed that I should be getting back to Haou...but Cherry-Violet will find me...with a sigh I get to my feet grabbing my pack I then started exiting the classroom and out the gates since last period was the first classroom on the first floor.

I began walking up to where I know Haou's car would be waiting for me, but I saw Cherry-Violet leaning in from the window talking to my brother. I got closer and was greeted by her when she removed herself from the window, "Haou, I know you need the cash, I am trying to get you into working for me, you have potential in being good at photography."

"How would you know? You never seen a photo I've taken in my life." Haou humphed.

She giggled, "Oh Haou, remember you loved taking photos of us, I still have those pictures, those were the only thing I kept from we were young besides this," she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a Duel Monsters card, wait, I looked at the art on that card, "That's Lyella, the monster me and Jaden went to get on THAT night, he got Yubel I got Yubel's twin sister Lyella."

This is the Cherry-Violet I knew... I smiled, she'd never forgot at all...

"I'll think about it." Haou growled.

"Okay, good, you better accept, because, you're letting a good opportunity go." She then smiled and waved, "See ya later," she smirked, is she going to use that name? Oh god... "Dark Puppy."

Haou growled, "Cherry-Violet Harmony! SAY THAT NAME ONE MORE TIME AND I WON'T ACCEPT!"

She stuck her tongue out, "You will or I'll make you!" she then ran over to a limo again, man, is she that famous?

Haou groaned as I got into the car, "You told her didn't you?"

"She bought me fried shrimp and kinda got it out of me." I shifted in my seat.

Haou closed the book he was reading. And sighed, "Okay, I have one question though." I looked over to my brother with a curious expression, "Do you still like her like you did back then?"

I felt my face get warm, I'm not sure really, do I? Nah, just friends, "No, not anymore that was nothing more than a naive crush."

Haou nodded, "Anyway how was school?"

"Syrus invited us for dinner. Meeting him at his place at 7:00 tonight, you're invited too."

I saw his face twist up with a mixtures of expressions, maybe he disapproved on going... "Fine, we have at least one pair of clean clothes left." he smiled then turned as he then turned the engine on.

I grinned, "SWEET!"

Maybe life won't be so bad having the friends like I have...

Haou locked the car after we had gotten dressed, "Okay, so Syrus correct?" I nodded, "Let's go then."

Haou was wearing a no-sleeved black turtleneck, a pair of ankle-length black leather pants tucked into a pair of calve-high white boots. As I was wearing a black bicep-length-sleeved round necked t-shirt with a red no-sleeved zip-up hoodie ankle-length dark-grey pants and ankle-high black boots, "Right then." We both then started walking into the direction of Syrus' house was.

"Wow! That was actually better than I thought it would be!" I cried as we walked up the path back to where Haou's car was.

Haou smirked, "Never knew the great Kaiser, would be liking a girl that easily, Savannah her name?"

I grinned, "That's Blair's cousin!"

"That Blair girl that's in love with you?"

"Huh?" I looked at him confused we stop walking and I saw the expression on Haou's face, it was shock, I then looked to the same place he was looking, I then too looked in the spot in shock, the car was gone! Everything else with it! "H-Haou..."

He shook his head, "Jaden, I really don't know..." he then sat down propped up against the wall and looked up to the sky, "Maybe staying the night at Syrus' might've been good..."

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, "It'll be alright bro..." I then closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder, as he laid his head on my head both of us falling asleep.

Me: Like awww, this was more worse then I brought into o.O

Haou: glares at me

Me: throws a pillow Do not own anything but Cherry-Violet, Jamie-Ashley and Hikari and my dreams ^^

Jaden: pouts you made us poor...

Me: Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!

**I stared at the outfit she had just handed me, "WHAT!"**

**She stared down at me with a grin, "You're my slave, so you dress in what I want you to dress in, now strip!"**

**I paled, strip in front of her? And wear this? It was a black French maid's outfit with white lace trim on the puffy sleeves and the hem of it, a cream apron came with it as well as a pair of white thigh-high socks. But what shocked me the most was the white pair of frilly panties, "NO WAY IN HELL!"**

"**Rather a bunny suit?"**

**Man doesn't she know this is embarrassment to my pride? Probably not, knowing her. "FINE!" I then quickly changed, yes in front of her with a dark blush on my cheeks, "What now?" **

**I noticed she was smirking at me while examining the outfit, "Okay, Kitchen, cook now!"**

**She then grabbed my hand and dragged me to her kitchen that's downstairs. Someone call the fire department, I'm going to set this place in flames.**

Me: Tah-tah for now! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided that I will continue the fanfics but that's if I get at least 10 or more reviews on the story that you want me to continue. If not and you the story go read it on my dA :D domo arigato minna


End file.
